


The date

by FernShaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Detective Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Kokichi is a thief who stole a detective's heart a year ago nowAnd for this special day, he brings him into a special date.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 36





	The date

"A-are you really sure about that Kokichi ?"  
"I'm telling you you're going to love it Shushu ! Come on, hurry up !"

Jumping from roof to roof, Shuichi followed his boyfriend as quickly as he could. He knew that Kokichi was a thief but he really wasn't expecting him to be so agile, especially with how fragile and weak his muscles were.  
The two were dating for exactly a year now. It was a very complicated relationship. Kokichi was a well known criminal, a very mysterious person known for always leaving little to no evidences. Shuichi was in fact the first one to notice other traces from him except the little "buisness cards" he left every time he entered a place, little pieces of paper indicating that the group of pranksters DICE went here for trouble. After that, the detective chased him for months, being the closest one to catch him. But one day, Kokichi decided to show up. Right in front of him. And asked him to be his boyfriend. The little boy was known to be a liar but even if his feelings were lies ... He still asked shuichi pretty often for dates and other types for time together outside of their work. It was a very special relationship. When the sun rose one was chasing the other. And when it went down, the one who was chased fell into the arms of the person he fled from. 

But even if this night was indeed another date, it felt very different. For the first time, kokichi was wearing his thief clothes, a clown mask with a very large black cape that make him look like some kind of king. Shuichi had no idea where he was, nor why, and every time he asked about it the little boy just answered with a very obvious lie. 

"Yesss that's the right place." 

The both arrived on top of a pretty large grey building, shuichi gasping for air.

"So ... Anh ... Are you going ... Anh ... To tell me what are we going to do ?"

"Yup ! Just a sec."

Slowly putting his clown mask on his face, Kokichi grabbed something from his pocket and threw it as hard as he could a few meters away from him. The small thing made a loud noise and produced a spectacular light that made shuichi loose track of everything happening. Suddenly, a sensation of floating and hitting the ground. 

"Ouch !! What the-"

"Neheehee ! Look Shushu, we made it !" 

Slowly getting up with his body still feeling uneasy, the detective rose up to see a room covered with bills.

"What is this place ?! Kokichi what's all of that ?!"

"That's the place we're gonna take everything from tonight ! Isn't it wonderful ?"

"Wait is that- ... Kokichi what's going on ?!"

"Maaaan aren't you supposed to be a detective ? I'm disappointed ... That's a bank. The place you and me are going to take down tonight. I'm tired of just fleeing alone all the time and I would really appreciate to get someone by my side ! You know, to keep me company and all."

"Is that a lie ?!"

"Does it look like a lie ?"

Kokichi started to laugh. Like always, his was careless, almost childish. He snagged a handful of bills, put in under his hat and slowly approached his boyfriend, petting his back with careful hands. 

"Shuichi ... You really seem to be anxious ... Are you not okay with me ? Do you not love me anymore ?... I understand that you're into chasing me but ... I'm always so lonely ..."

"I ... Uuuh ..."

Shuichi backed down a little bit, genuinely scared to hurt his lover. He was a liar, yes. He knew that was probably acting. But deep inside, something kept yelling to him that his feelings towards him were genuine. And he couldn't ignore that. 

"O-okay. I'll help."

"Yaaaay ! Let's go, grab as much as you can and after that we'll have to run ! This place probably got a bunch of alarms for the cops an all."

Shuichi quickly nodded and grabbed everything he could, stuffing his pockets with everything green he could find. 

"Oh, Shushu, you should be careful, don't let theses stick out or you'll get caught easily ! Here, let me show you."

After a few minutes, Kokichi seemed satisfied. The little boy grabbed his lover by the hand, walking him towards the exit but suddenly jumped into his arms and took of his mask. 

"Come on shuichi !! Smile for the camera ?!"

"The what- ?!"

Not even a second after that shuichi was blinded by a white flash coming out of the door. Behind it was a masked young lady holding a camera. 

It took a few minutes for the detective to realize the whole situation. First, he was holding Kokichi. And even if he was underweight, he clearly wasn't expecting him to be so light. Second of all, the room after that was clearly empty with the exception of the girl who was giggling under her clown mask. And third, she clearly was waiting for them to get out. 

"W-wait what ?"

"Neheehee ! Surprise shuichi, that was all a lie ! Y'a know, since I'm a liar ?"

"You mean ... This isn't a bank ?!" 

"Nope. That's just an old building left here empty ! Oh, and the money is fake too. It was annoying to gather all of it in one place tho."

"So uuuh ... Does that mean ..?"

"Yeah don't worry you're not a criminal or whatever. No one will chase you for taking cheaply printed replicas. Still, that was pretty fun. Thanks for the good time together Shushu !"

And with that, kokichi dashed towards the exit of the building, with his associate following him. 

"Wait ! Wait !!"

"That was pretty fun, thank you boo ! Hope we'll do something like that for next year ! Thank you boo !"

Shuichi stopped himself, standing alone in the old and dusty place, having totally lost track of what was happening. But then something clicked in his head. Of course. It had been one year since they started dating. It was obvious that Kokichi would do something like that, especially a prank. 

Slowly, shuichi walked back to the room filled with millions of worthless dollars. He sat on a pile, sighed and blushed. 

He couldn't help but think that running away with Ouma might have been a great gift too.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy this fic was inspired by phantomorrow's work and especially this pic: https://mobile.twitter.com/phantomorrow/status/1246159053669011462 please check out their amazing content !  
> Usually I draw based on people's fic but you know ... I can do the other way around sometimes.


End file.
